A Collection of Scenes
by LexieBird
Summary: Basically a collection of all the little scenes I write when I'm bored. Don't want to stretch them into a full story, so here they are. Just a bit of everything, will update as I write. May include the odd crossover. Please review!
1. About

Hello, FanFiction readers.

This 'story' isn't a story, but a collection of the short little scenes I write when I'm bored. Basically, an idea kinda floats into my head, just one particular scene, so I've recently decided to start writing them down. My stories that I'm writing stemmed from 'scenes' like these. I wanted to put them up but not stretch them into a full story, mainly because I've got two going at the moment, and also because I tend to run out of stretching space before the story's over - see my other stories for examples.

They'll have lots of stuff: original characters, some may fit into canon, some may not, some may be a bit crossover-ish, most will be just utter randomness.

Anyway, read on, I'll update as I write! Review review review!

:D

_Sigh, I suppose I'll chuck a disclaimer in, because I normally don't bother: **I don't own Doctor Who. And, I don't think I particularly want to - so much pressure, what if I screwed up? .**_


	2. Elementary, my dear Doctor

_Piece number one: **Elementary, my dear Doctor.**_

* * *

"Perhaps, but when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Said a tall man to his shorter companion.  
"I really like that way of thinking, did you know? You must be a fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle then, yes?" Said the Doctor suddenly, seemingly popping up out of nowhere. The two men turned around to face him, surprised. They had thought that they were by themselves.  
"Who are you? And, I've never heard of this Doyle fellow." Said the taller of the two.  
"Really? Not at all? Sherlock Holmes not ringing any bells?"  
"I should think so, seeing as that's who I am." He replied, scanning his eyes over the odd man before him, taking in every detail. The Doctor's eyebrows shot straight up, and he took a bewildered step back.  
"No, no, wait - _the _Sherlock Holmes? The _real _Sherlock Holmes? Oh-oh, this is brilliant. Absolutely _brilliant_! _You _are brilliant. Genius! Stone-cold genius. I'm the Doctor, by the way, huge fan - I knew that Arthur couldn't have come up with _all _that, I mean, don't get me wrong, he was very clever, of course, but, Sherlock Holmes!" Said the Doctor, shaking Sherlock's hand, beaming. He turned to face the second man. "And you'd be Dr. Watson, then? You're brilliant to. Brilliant!" The Doctor was grinning like crazy, looking between the pair, who were deeply confused.  
"Who on Earth are you?" Asked Watson brashly.  
"Ah, well - about that-" Began the Doctor, but was cut off by a piercing scream coming from down the street. The Doctor looked from Holmes, then back to Watson, and grinned.  
"Ooh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

_Okay, collection piece number one! I love Sherlock Holmes, don't you?  
(And YES, I know that Sherlock never said 'Elementary, my dear Watson.' If you didn't, there's a fun fact. :D) _


	3. Double Heartbeat

_Piece number two: **Double Heartbeat

* * *

**_

"Here she is. The TARDIS. You ready?" Asked the Doctor. He was excited, maybe more than I was. "Well, go on." He told me. I opened the doors of the TARDIS, and walked inside.

It was just a box. No bigger on the inside, nothing. I was such a gullible fool. I closed the door, and didn't open it. After about 30 seconds, he began pounding on the 'TARDIS' door, yelling my name. I stormed out of the box, leaving the door wide open.  
"You tricked me!" I yelled at the fake Doctor. "You lied and tricked me! Oh, ha ha. Funny joke. Now we can make Alexis look like a fool! Yay!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"What do you…?" Began the so-called 'Doctor'.  
"I mean, it's just a box!" The man ran up to the blue box, and looked inside.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, nononononono!" He cried. "This isn't good. This is _very _bad." He ran his hands up and down the sides. "No, look, this isn't the TARDIS! Not wood, see? It's made of… something else…" He put his ear to the wall of the 'TARDIS' and knocked twice. "Fiberglass!" He said. "Must be a fake..."  
"Well _duh!_ Like you!" I exclaimed. "How'd you do the monsters, then? Some holographs? Gee, you went a long way to trick a young girl!" The 'Doctor' turned to me, and looked me straight in the eye.  
"Alexis, I promise you, I told you the truth and still am." I turned away, disgusted. "Here." Said the 'Doctor'. I turned back to see him holding out a stethoscope. I rolled my eyes, but he stood there, unmoving, offering the chance to check. I grudgingly put the stethoscope in my ears. The 'Doctor' held it up to the left side of his chest, where is heart should be.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump. _

Meeting my eyes, he moved the stethoscope over to his right. The whole time, neither of us looked away.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

I blinked, surprised, then took the chest piece off him, convinced it was a trick, that he was tapping on the stethoscope. I listened to my own, single heart beat, then listened to his again, left side, then right.  
"And," he said, grabbing my hand and the stethoscope and moving it to the middle of his chest. I could hear a dual heartbeat;

_thump-thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump-thump. _

He was holding my hand there, and I met his eyes again.  
"What you thought you saw today really happened. What you thought you believed really is the truth. And who you think I am is who I really am." He said seriously, his Timelord heartbeat supporting his words.  
"...Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.  
"Now," said the man, who was definitely the Doctor, "we have a TARDIS to find. Allons-y!"

* * *

_One that I considered stretching, but decided not to. Who knows, maybe I'll pick it up again some day. Alexis is an original character, the Doctor is not._

_As always, review!_


	4. I'm all ears

_Piece number three: **I'm all ears.

* * *

**_

"Who are you, then?" Elsie asked.  
"I'm the Doctor." He said, looking around the room.  
"Doctor who?" Elsie asked. The Doctor stopped running around the room and looked at her, frowning slightly.  
"Just... the Doctor."  
"But, that can't be your real name."  
"Why not?"  
"Your parents called you 'the Doctor'?" Elsie asked, skeptically.  
"No, but it's my name."  
"Well, what did your parents call you?"  
"I'm not telling. Names are very powerful." He retorted.  
"Huh, that's sounds like witchcraft or something. 'The power of a name'…"  
"Not witchcraft. If you've got a name that's linked with _you, _and you specifically, despite what you look like, or how old you are, that's very powerful. Particularly in a race that are all telepathically linked." He said, then looked down, as if he'd said too much. Elsie didn't notice.  
"Well, we're not exactly telepathic, are we?"  
"You were for a little bit," he said with a nod, "remember Harold Saxon the Prime Minister, and the Archangel network? That made a psychic link between all the humans. 'Course, they took it down, which is all well and good, but a mentally linked human race, could've been amazing…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway! It was for the best, that thing was far too powerful; you could mess with the subconsciouses of 6 billion people! Nothing too complex, otherwise people'd notice, see? But a simple rhythm, say, four beats…" He trailed off, lost in thought, tapping his hands against his sides. _Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap.  
_"Like a double heartbeat." Commented Elsie, curious. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"Like, a heartbeat goes like this," said Elsie, tapping out the _boom-boom, boom-boom _of a heartbeat, "but then when you put two together…" _boom-boom-boom-boom, boom-boom-boom-boom.  
_"Why'd you come to that conclusion?" Asked the Doctor, surprised.  
"No reason." Lied Elsie.

She didn't tell the Doctor it was because she could hear his double heartbeat.

* * *

_Ahem, sorry about the crappy name. If you want, you can imagine it with Nine; I pictured Ten (cause he's my favourite!), but Nine might be even more appropriate. Another one I thought about making a proper story. Maybe I will. Doubt it._

_Review, please. :)_


	5. Look at the skies

_Piece number four: **Look at the skies**_

* * *

Cael glanced up at the dark night sky as she exited the building; almost as soon as she had, however, she looked back down again. She was unnecessarily self-conscious, and didn't want people judging her, afraid she might look like an idiot, gazing up at the stars. The glance, while unnoticed by most, was not missed by the Doctor, who was walking slightly behind her. As Cael stopped, waiting to cross the road, he stepped up beside her. After a moment, in a slightly drawn out way, he looked up to the skies. Cael paused, then looked up too. Neither needed to ask what the other was looking at.  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Said Cael, surprising herself. The Doctor smiled, unseen by Cael.  
"What is?" He asked, like he already knew the answer.  
"Everything."  
"Beautiful might be more appropriate." He replied. There was silence for a few moments, as the two of them stared into the black sky, littered with thousands of tiny specks of white. Then, the Doctor spoke. "What's your name?" He asked.  
"Cael." She replied, cursing her parents for such an unusual name.  
"Cael…" Repeated the Doctor. "Did you know, in Latin, Caelum means sky?" He asked.  
"No, I didn't… Who are you?" The Doctor smiled, and was about to reply, when a slightly angry female voice sounded from their left.  
"Doctor, come here RIGHT now!"  
"But," The Doctor called back, "I'm making friends!" He said, annoyed.  
"You can make friends on bloody planet where-ever-we're-going-next, so let's GO!" The Doctor sighed, looking down to Cael's face.  
"It was nice meeting you, but I've got to go." He said, turning to leave.  
"Wait!" Called Cael, running to catch up with him. "What's your name?" She asked.  
"I'm the Doctor." He said, then turned around and left, leaving Cael to stare up at the skies alone.

* * *

_So, this is what happens when I'm meant to be writing my History essay; I write FanFic instead! _

_So, in these little short ones, I'm (half) deliberately not specifying which Doctor I'm writing about, so that you can fill it in with your ow imagination. Makes it slightly interesting, and I would love to know which Doctor you thought this was - I actually pictured the Eleventh for this one, which is unusual for me, because I **love **Ten. Maybe it means I'm beginning to get over my Ten-obsession. Which is a good thing, because he's gone..._

_Anyway, point is, this was Eleven, but I'm interested to see who **you **thought it was._

_Review and tell me! :D_


	6. Still not ginger

_Piece number five: **Still not ginger**_

* * *

Clyde, Rani and Sarah-Jane stood in the TARDIS, gawking at it's new look. The Doctor ran around the console, flicking as many switches as he could.  
"Last time I saw you, I was quite rude. Didn't offer you a trip. So, now I'm _taking _you on a trip. Sarah, you know what it's like; Rani, Clyde - hold on." He finished, flicking the final switch on the console, causing the TARDIS to jolt violently.  
"You weren't rude!" Said Sarah-Jane, smiling at the familiar feeling of the TARDIS.  
"I was too. Rude, and not ginger. Still not ginger. It's not fair; everyone gets to be ginger but me."

* * *

_Very short. Basically, I just watched The Death of The Doctor Part 1 (The Sarah Jane Adventures episode) and this popped into my head. At the moment, it could possibly fit in there somewhere, but I doubt it. Jo and her son, Santiago, aren't there for one thing. ANYWAY I can't wait until part 2, but this little tiny bit of the Doctor will have to tide me over until Christmas. Sigh.  
As always, review pleeeaaaaase._


	7. Saturday Morning

_Piece number six: **Saturday Morning**_

* * *

It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning when I saw it. I was on my way to the shops, just to pick up a few things. It was a lovely day, and a short walk, so I didn't bother with a car. When I was about halfway there, I noticed it, just off the footpath - a blue box. There was something odd about it - why was there a box, essentially in the middle of the street? I circled it a couple of times, peering at it. Near the top were the words 'Police Public Call Box'. I walked around to the front, and hesitantly knocked on the door. There was no response, but I noticed that the door had been left slightly open, so I shrugged and walked inside.

I don't know what I had been expecting - a little telephone, perhaps, or just simply an empty box? What I got was something quite different. The box was huge. I stared, wide eyed, at the rising columns and strange centre pillar, backing up slowly, shaking my head in disbelief. As I did so, a pair entered behind me, and I walked straight into them. I turned, and they turned, and I found myself staring at a man in a brown suit and overcoat with sticking-up brown hair to match. Next to him stood a red haired lady with her mouth slightly open in shock.  
"What!" Said the man, shocked. I gaped, unable to properly form sentences.  
"I-I-It's bigger… I mean, it's…" I stuttered, pointing at the room around us.  
"What!" He repeated, looking more confused than I was.  
"It's bigger on the inside!" I managed to say, my mind barely keeping up with what my eyes were seeing.  
"Well, yes, but how'd you get in here!" Exclaimed the man, pulling a long sliver object out of his pocket. He pressed a button and it made a high-pitched whirring noise, accompanied by a blue light. He pointed it at me, running it up and down my body, frowning.  
"I didn't do anything, the door was open, and…"  
"The door was open. Donna, didn't you close the door?" Said the man, now slightly more relaxed. He carefully put the silver thing back in his pocket.  
"You were the last one out, Spaceman!" She said, annoyed.  
"I was not! You went back for that ridiculous jacket, which you ended up not wearing, and then-"  
"And then you made it blow up, that was a good jacket! You owe me!" The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier. I stood still, not daring to move.  
"Right." The man turned to me. "What's your name, then?" My mouth opened, but no sound came out. Bigger-on-the-inside boxes? Exploding jackets? Spacemen? I was in shock. He smiled kindly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm the Doctor." He said. "And this is Donna." Donna gave me a little wave, which I managed to return.  
"It's bigger on the inside." I said haltingly. The Doctor grinned.  
"Yep. It's a TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a… spaceship. Kinda."  
"Spaceship." I echoed. My brain was beginning to work again, and I began to feel embarrassed - after all, all I had managed to do was stutter and gawk. Though, something told me that the two were used to this type of reaction. After a moment, I said, "My name's Kaela. And I'm in a box, that's actually a spaceship. And it's bigger on the inside."  
"Yep, pretty much." Said the Doctor, grinning at me. Donna smiled.  
"Hey, you're reacting better than me. I ran away - then got kidnapped by a robot Santa." She admitted, trying to make me feel better. She didn't though, but instead made me more confused - something I didn't think was possible.  
"Are you aliens?" I asked, after a moment.  
"Not me, I'm human all the way through." Said Donna. My eyes widened when I realised the Doctor hadn't said anything. Instead, he was grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.  
"You're an alien?" I asked faintly.  
"Yeah." He said, in an almost apologetic way. I paused; I really wanted to know more about the two of them, but didn't really know how to ask.  
"Anyway Kaela, great meeting you, but we're off now, so I guess we might see you at some point. Probably not, really, but all the same." Said the Doctor, bounding enthusiastically up to the centre of the TARDIS.  
"Okay," I said, then stopped, "thanks. How does this thing even move?" The Doctor grinned.  
"Once you leave, watch." He said, flicking a few switches. I turned around and left the little blue box, making sure to close the door behind me. I turned to watch, as the Doctor had said. With an odd, grinding noise, the light on the top began to pulse, and as I stood there, the TARDIS faded out of existence.

* * *

_Mwahahahaha! Another short little thing! I really don't care that Kaela shouldn't have been able to get into the TARDIS, really. I don't care about the fact that the TARDIS would've closed the door, or perception filters, or anything.  
Review review review!_

_I also may as well take the opportunity to say thanks to all the reviews! Normally I reply to all the reviews I get, if I haven't I'm REALLY sorry. Also thanks to any favourites or alerts! :D_


	8. Rose

_Piece number seven: **Rose**_

* * *

"Rose." The Doctor grabber her, and pulled her in to a hug. "Oh, Rose, I thought I'd lost you!" He said, pulling her close. They were just in the doorway of the TARDIS, having barely escaped with their lives.  
"Oh, like you could get rid of me that easy." She teased, hugging him back. He was holding her head to his chest, smiling, when the TARDIS whispered in the back of his mind. He huffed, and Rose twisted her face upwards.  
"What was that for?" She asked, with a small worried smile.  
"Just the TARDIS." He said dismissively.  
"What'd she want?" Asked Rose, relaxing again. She was used to the TARDIS talking to the Doctor, and vis-versa. The Doctor shrugged, having no intention of telling her.  
"She wanted me to kiss you." _Blimey! _Thought the Doctor, _Why did I say that! _"Silly TARDIS." _No, not silly TARDIS, clever, clever know-it-all TARDIS.  
_"Yes, silly." Agreed Rose, voice slightly shaky, hugging him tighter. The Doctor took a deep breath, trying to calm his hearts. _Just do it! _Said a little voice in the back of his mind - unfortunately he wasn't sure if it was him, or the TARDIS. The Doctor knew the hug was ending, so as they pulled away he lent in and kissed her gently on the forehead. _Doesn't mean a thing. She won't know it means a thing.  
_"TARDIS should be happy." He muttered, as a way of explanation. Rose looked up at him. There was an odd mood in the air, that neither of them could place.  
"Really? I thought, maybe, she'd be happier with, um," Rose paused, then reached up and gave the Doctor a little kiss on the lips. _Still meant nothing, just a peck. Surely, she wouldn't want…_ Rose smiled. "That?" She said. The Doctor barely managed to not step back, surprised.  
"Uh, yes, happy TARDIS." He said, staring at her face. Rose smiled at him, pulling away from him properly, leaving just their hands linked.  
"Where to next?" She asked, moving on, ignoring what just passed between them.  
"Ooh, there's this great place called Baraxtel, the sky's green! With blue grass! It's all upside-down!" The Doctor said, jumping up to the TARDIS console. The two shared a look again, just before take-off, that was reminiscent of the mood earlier. Then the Doctor grinned, and Rose grinned, and they both held on to the console as the slightly happier than normal TARDIS (and the much happier Doctor and Rose) began to move through the vortex.

* * *

_Hello. Had this one floating around for quite some time. Damn all these Rose/Ten pairings! Damn them to... well, not hell 'cause I LOVE them. .  
So, yes. Tenth Doctor, could be Nine if that's what you prefer. I wasn't really specific._

_As always, review! :D _


	9. What?

_So, I'd best put a disclaimer. *clears throat*_

_I don't own Doctor Who.  
__I don't own the Doctor.  
__I don't own David Tennant, and any representation of him here is solely my imagination, I'm not affiliated/connected/in contact with him in any way. I just borrowed his name._

_All those things are property of the BBC (except for David Tennant, who is property of himself. I suppose.)._

* * *

Doctor: "What?"

David: "What?"

Doctor: _"What?"_

David: "Who the hell are you?"

Doctor: "Oohh, this is bad. All timey-wimey. And why am I Scottish?"

David: "You're not Scottish. I'm Scottish." *pause* "Who the _hell _are you? Why do you look like me?"

Doctor: "Future? Past? Ooh, memory wipe?" *examines* "Chameleon arc? Hm, Scottish _and_ human? Maybe."

David: "Chameleon arc? You'll be a fan, then." *sighs* "You look very like me though."

Doctor: "Fan? Oh, talk about déjà vu. What is it with me and thinking everyone's a fan? Though I do have reason to." *pleased, slightly smug look*

David: "So then, what's your name?"

Doctor: *disbelieving look* "Seriously? I'm the Doctor." *puts on brainy specks* "Definitely memory loss then." *leans in* "And definitely human." *sighs* "You don't happen to have a fob watch on you, do you?" *places glasses back in pocket*

David: "Ehm, as great as it was meeting you," *coughs* "'Doctor', I've got to be getting back, to…" *gestures over shoulder vaguely* "...Over there."

Doctor: "Don't want Belgium, right?" *grin* "See ya, person who should very soon remember that he's the Doctor."

David: "I'm not the Doctor. I _play _the Doctor."

Doctor: *confused face*

David: "David Tennant. Nice to meet you." *slight, hesitant smile*

Doctor: *_very _confused face* "You mean, you're not me? But you… know me?"

David: "Of course I'm not you. You're you. How could I be you? And I don't know you, at all."

Doctor: "But you know the Doctor."

David: "As much as anyone could 'know' him, what with him being not real and all." *concerned frown*

Doctor: "Not real? Not real? Now then, that's hardly fair. And despite what you think, David Tennant, I'm the Doctor. I'll be seeing you. Well, not really, but all the same." *walks away slowly*

David: "...Wait a moment."

Doctor: *grins, stops walking, then turns* "Yes?" *innocent face*

David: "You say you're the Doctor?"

Doctor: "Mmm-hmm." *bounces on heels*

David: "I don't believe you."

Doctor: "I figured."

David: "But you look like me."

Doctor: "No, you look like me. If you want to be technical."

David: "I might be older. You don't know how old I am."

Doctor: *laughs* "Oh, I don't need to."

David: "Riiight." *sarcasm* "Cause you're 900 years old, or something, right? And your oh-so-clever Timelord senses say you have to leave now before you slip up, or something?"

Doctor: "Ha! Timelord! Therefore, you know me."

David: "Timelord. Therefore, I'm a Doctor Who fan - no, I'm _in _Doctor Who."

Doctor: "Doctor Who?"

David: "Just the Doctor."

Doctor: "Oh, ha ha. What's Doctor Who?"

David: "Any other day, I might have gone along with this. I could've put on the accent, and we could've talked made up technobabble to each other and then you could go and tell all your friends that you met 'the Doctor'. And it would've been fun. But not today, please."

Doctor: "Met the Doctor?" *raises eyebrows*

David: "Well, I'm the closest thing you'd get. Me or any of the other actors."

Doctor: "I'm the Doctor."

David: "No, you're not."

Doctor: *raises eyebrow*

David: "You're mental."

Doctor: "Really? Mental? I like impossible better. Or, rather, improbable."

David: "You mean unlikely?"

Doctor: *tilts head to side*

David: "If you're going to quote the show, quote it right. It's, 'You're impossible! Nah, just a little unlikely.' Not improbable. Talking to Martha."

Doctor: "Show? Martha? Hasn't happened to me yet. But, hmmm, unlikely."

David: "Yes. TV show. Doctor Who."

Doctor: "Oooooooooh." *scratches back of head* "Okay then."

David: *silence*

Doctor: "And you are the actor who plays me."

David: "I play the Doctor."

Doctor: "Yes, like I said."

David: "You are not the Doctor. No-one is the Doctor! The Doctor is a fictional character!"

Doctor: "Alrighty then." *turns away slightly* "I suppose you won't want to see the TARDIS, then?" *takes out sonic screwdriver, twirls it absently in his hand*

David: "Is that a replica sonic screwdriver? I didn't know you could get ones not made of plastic."

Doctor: "Not a replica." *grins and presses the button, causing the street lights to flicker*

David: *shocked face* "A _working _sonic screwdriver?"

Doctor: "_The _sonic screwdriver." *puts back sonic, grins* "TARDIS?"

* * *

_Hello! _

_I know it's been a while, exams and other stories and, well, life, got in the way. Hope you like, sorry about the weird format, all I had in my head was this dialogue between David Tennant and the Doctor, and I didn't feel like writing any of the in between parts. And I was going to make the Doctor to get out a stethoscope, but I've used that so many times before that I decided on something new._

_ And Ten's slightly out of character. Maybe. Well, at the very least the "Oh, ha ha." line is. _

_Enjoy, and review! :D_


	10. Heroes

_Piece number nine: **Heroes**

* * *

_

The Doctor found himself in New York. In a cafe. With an odd man called Peter Petrelli.

"I do hope you and your friends haven't been messing with the timelines." The Doctor warned, after the idea of super-powered people had sunk into his mind. "They're messy enough as is. Time loops, paradoxes, temporal distortions, fracturing of the casual nexus - you can cause massive damage to the Vortex."

"What vortex?"

Cue facepalm.

"And that's what I was afraid of."

* * *

_Ah, Heroes. I love that show. Well, the first series was excellent, and good enough for me to sit through the rest of them. It really went downhill after that though._

_I haven't updated this in AGES. Oops._

_Hope you likey, review please. :)_


	11. Primeval

_Piece number ten: _**_Primeval_**

* * *

"Woah, now this- _this_ is beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed, stepping into the room. Before him was a carefully constructed three-dimensional net of looping silver wires, marked with notes and string. A blonde man, who had been lying on the ground in the centre of the net, staring up contemplatively, sat up abruptly, looking over to his visitor. "Really, really incredible," the Doctor insisted, pulling out his glasses and slipping them on his nose as he stepped closer.

"And who are you?" he said, looking at the Doctor warily.

"No, really incredible," the Doctor continued, ignoring the man's question. "It's some kind of time map, am I right?"

"Who said you could come in here?" the blonde man repeated.

"But it is, isn't it?" the Doctor said, looking to him for confirmation. "Tracking anomalies. Tell you what, you add a loop here," he made an arch with his hand, right through the centre of the structure, "and the accuracy of this thing'll go up by at least 80%. Binds it all together." He sniffed. "'course, it's a bit hard for you, missing out on a whole dimension." The blonde man blinked, surprised.

"Who _are_ you?" he repeated, less worried but more confused now.

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply. And with that, the Doctor turned and left without another word.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

Nick Cutter ran the calculations for a third time; he wasn't about to mess with his perfect Matrix without checking the formulae first.

To his surprise, the extra loop would do as the odd man had said. But the loop wasn't based off any known anomalies; it was a solid, almost a constant in the universe, yet constantly shifted in time.

With a shrug, Cutter installed the extra loop.

One step closer.

* * *

_I just watched my first episode of Primeval. Series 3, episode 2, I think it was. I'm going to go watch the whole thing at some point now - but this just popped into my mind. Excuse any OOC-ness, I'm not really sure what kind of person Nick Cutter is - didn't see much of him in the episode._


End file.
